In the airplane industry, various parts of an aircraft (e.g., a wing, a fuselage, a fuselage section, an engine enclosure, etc.) may become damaged. When an aircraft component is damaged, a technician may repair the part. Some procedures for repairing an aircraft component include sanding down the damaged area, placing a patch over the damaged area and using a hot bonder and heat blanket to cure the patch to the aircraft component.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.